Blueberry Cloak
by MenrowSpirit
Summary: A short fic about Kratos's smells and cloaks. Spoilers if you haven't yet beat the game. "Your doing it again.."


**Me**: IDK, drew this picture I really liked and it inspired me to write this. Although, now that I read over it, it might be a bit random and seems out of place in some parts. Anyhow, Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco. Enjoyish?

* * *

"And what are you doing?" Lloyd jumped at the voice and spun quickly on his heel, getting caught in one of the tails of the purplish cloak and falling to the ground.

"Umm..Doing laundry?" The teen said in that tone of voice where they obviously got caught doing something wrong. The mercenary pulled the towel from his head, sighing. Lloyd sat up, brushing off the cloak.

"I guess you saw through that huh?"

"Indeed." The brunette stood up, fumbling with the cloak in his hands.

"I just sorta you know, wanted to try it on. I didn't figure you would let me so I was going to try it one while you were in the shower. I was going to put it back real quick! After I uh..run around in it a bit." Lloyd lowered his head slightly and Kratos took the cloak, checking it for any ruins. The boy obviously didn't have the time to get it.

"I'm sorry." Lloyd complained and then took the towel from Kratos's hand.

"My turn then." He said and closed the bathroom door. They were staying at an inn in Asgard, having just dealt with the human ranch near by. Kratos was slightly worried. The boy hadn't said much about what he learned in Kvar's last words. He was also interested in why his cloak was so appealing all the sudden.

"Lloyd." Kratos asked as the teen emerged from the shower and sat on the other bed.

"Yeah?" What was Kratos supposed to say? He couldn't really try and comfort Lloyd without giving anything away too much or seeming suspicious. Sitting mere feet from his son, who just learned of his mother's demise and could say nothing.

"It isn't good to bottle up your feelings. It can cause mental issues in the future." Lloyd pulled the towel from his head.

"What? And I'm suppose to talk to you about it? You trying to be funny Kratos?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something on my face?" Kratos couldn't help but stare at Lloyd's disarrayed hair. Sticking around various places, half fallen on his face. He looked like a much younger version of the mercenary himself. The seraphim only hoped he didn't notice.

"Don't worry about it." Lloyd frowned and then tossed the towel, obviously done with it. Kratos groaned and stood up, walking over.

"Hey hey! What are you doing?" Lloyd said as Kratos started drying Lloyd's head.

"You'll get sick leaving it that wet. Then you'll just be a burden." Lloyd folded his arms and pouted slightly. They were silent and Lloyd's mind started to wonder. He was used to Kratos looming over him and engulfed by his shadow, being how the man stood a inch or so over 6 feet, but this felt difference. He felt Kratos's fingers through the towel and rub his head as he dried it. Kratos has ruffled his hair a time or two and that same feeling came back. Like he was very small and young again..but why?

_"Wait. That smell? Kratos wears cologne?"_ Lloyd leaned in sightly closer, Kratos froze a moment.

"What are you doing?"

"You wear cologne or something?"

"...something of the sort." Kratos lied.

"It smells nice." Kratos glanced down through his arms to see Lloyd leaned over slightly, eyes closed and taking in the smell.

"Your cloak smelled like this too. That's why I was playing with it. I think..one of my parents might have worn the same thing." Kratos gripped the towel slightly harder.

"The professor said something about senses are connected to memories or something. I noticed before..in the ranch when you saved me from Kvar, you had that smell and it made me feel.." Lloyd blushed and then pushed Kratos back, standing up and running his hands through his hair.

"Never mind. I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He brushed through his hair, getting it to mostly stick up for being still damp and then flopped onto the bed, his back towards Kratos. The man sighed and cleaned up the room of the towels and such as Lloyd slept and then sat in a chair, watching the brunette. The boy was such a restless sleeper.

_"We can't just let him sleep in the cold like this. He'll get sick."_

_"We can't afford to go into town tonight."_

_"But I can't have him sleep next to me again. He kicks. I think I'm a few bruised ribs from the last few nights." Kratos rubbed her head and then undid his cloak, lifting the 3 year old and wrapping him up the best it would allow in it. Kratos smiled, watching Lloyd grip tightly to it, snuggling his face deep into the dark cloth to the warmth._

_"He can use that." And the boy did. Even during nights where they had an inn room, he would take the cloak from Kratos's clothes and wrap up in it._

The mercenary stood up, taking the cloak and throwing it over Lloyd. Even if Lloyd was almost a grown man, he was still smaller then Kratos, there for, the cloak was still big. The teen gripped the side of it and nuzzled his face as much as he could and still breath into it. Kratos couldn't help but laugh slightly, noticing that Lloyd barely moved the rest of the night. During the later parts of their journey, Lloyd laid in bed at night, unable to rest. The absence of the traitor in the room actually bothered him, making him slightly paranoid. Ironically, he was missing the shallow tailed cloak and it's smell. Then it hit Lloyd like a tank, learning who Kratos actually was. This made him more determined to defeat the man at Origin's seal. Sure, to save the world, but Lloyd wanted to be wrapped up in the smell from so many years ago.

* * *

The group rested at Iselia as Dirk was needed to help craft the ring that would allow Lloyd to wield the Eternal Sword. Everyone stayed, divided up between the half-elves, Lloyd's and Colette's home.

"You're doing it again." Lloyd turned, having the cloak half way on, seeing Kratos standing at the top of his room stairs. The teen chuckled slightly.

"Well I.."

"Your hair." Kratos walked over and moved it about slightly. He didn't expect to come upstairs and find Lloyd with his hair flat and around his face, still trying to wear Kratos's cloak.

"I was just..curious."

"..." This was a sign for Lloyd to continue.

"I mean. I have my Mom here and both..Dads. I was curious who I looked like. Dad always said I looked like my Mom but.." Lloyd's tongue tied up as he became flustered. Kratos stared at him a moment, not saying a word, before walking over and helping the cloak sit on his son's obviously not broad enough shoulders.

"Kra...?"

"I would normally agree with him. Like I had always told Anna..But now." He pulled back, seeing Lloyd with his hair down and wearing the too big cloak.

"You do look like me." He said slightly blankly and then smiled. Lloyd looked down at the cloak and then held out his arms.

"Blame your fate! Give them no quarter. Lloyd, your technique is flawed." Lloyd laughed, walking around the room imitating Kratos. He tripped suddnly and caught himself, but looked back, seeing he tripped over the tail ends that dragged on the ground.

"I'm never going to be able to wear this will I?" Kratos blinked and then Lloyd grabbed the sides, holding them close.

"Can I finish what I started to tell you in Asgard? You know, when we defeated Kvar.." Kratos nodded, surprised he could still remember.

"I felt..safe when I noticed that you uh..smelled familiar. I remember it from when I was little.'' Then he chuckled nervously.

"I guess that makes sense now. It was kinda embarrassing to tell..well you that you smelled nice. So I just..wanted to." He shrugged his shoulder, indicated the purple cloth.

"You know."

"Blueberries." Lloyd blinked and Kratos walked over to a mirror and took Lloyd's comb and started playing with his auburn locks.

"Huh?"

"Anna. She bought me some kind of body spray as a joke. Blueberry because of my uniform." Lloyd walked over slightly.

"She loved how it smelled, so I wore it all the time. It..reminds me of her."

"Is that why? But..hmm, no, why do I love wearing your cloak so much then. I mean, it's really cool, but if it were just the smell, I could just buy some of the same thing right?" Kratos smiled, seeing that his son could be very bright at times.

"You used to sleep wrapped up in it. Obviously the smell triggered the security of it deep in your memories." Kratos turned and sighed, moving a hair strand from his face. Lloyd busted out laughed, holding his gut.

"What are you?"

"I wanted to see who I looked like." Kratos said, genuinely smiling, his hair being spiked up and pulled back like Lloyd's.

"No fair. You even make that look better then me!" Lloyd laughed and Kratos ruffled his son's head.

"Someday, I'm sure you'll fit." He said, pulling the cloak up from where it was slipping off Lloyd. Lloyd grabbed Kratos's wrist and forced him to walk around town with him like that. After teasing from Genis, snickers from everyone, even Raine. He figured this was a bad idea. But watching Lloyd run around, feeling high and mighty about looking like Kratos, he smiled. It was worth it.

"Lloyd. Are you.." Kratos stopped half way up the staircase, seeing Lloyd already passed out on the bed. Kratos pulled his hair free and started pushing it back down with his hand as he walked over. The seraphim pulled on the cloak slightly and Lloyd gripped it tighter, curling himself in it. He ran his hand through Lloyd's hair, pushing it up slightly from his face and smiled.

* * *

"You're really leaving. Can't you stay?"

"Someone needs to watch over the angels on Derris-Karlon and as a surviving member of Crusix..." Lloyd grabbed at Kratos, gripping his cloak and leaning against the man.

"I don't want you to go. You can stay. You have too..." Kratos gazed off to the side a bit and lifted his arms, holding Lloyd close. He could stay, but it was his responsibility to the angels on the other planet.

"Lloyd." Kratos took a deep breath and the pushed Lloyd back, taking a chain from around his neck and setting it in his hand. Then he undid his cloak and wrapped it around Lloyd, smiling slightly.

"I think you grew some." Lloyd laughed, wiping his face, but the tears still flowed.

"I love you Lloyd." He ruffled the brown hair as he vanished.

"My son.." And with that, the seraphim, and his Dad were gone.

* * *

The brunette sat up from his slumber, the fire having died out a few hours ago.

"I haven't dreamed that in a long time." He signed, noticing the sun starting to rise, a few stars left in the sky began to vanished. He stood up,

"Hey Noishe." The 'dog' woke up and stood up, stretching.

"Let's go find some blueberries. I'm in the mood for them." The dog barked in response as and the man threw a purple cloak over his broad shoulders, fastening it into place.

"Come on or I'll eat all of breakfast without you!" He called and glance up at the last star vanished into the daylight and smiled,

"I love you Dad." and left for the closest town, the cloak swaying behind him.

* * *

**Me:** Narf. That's it. Thanks for reading. Also thanks **freakyanimegal.** I went and tried to fix what you found wrong. Also, I've been told before about my bad use of 'your and you're.' Maybe if you guys bug me about it enough time's I'll finally get it down XD


End file.
